Los Juegos del Hambre ¿terminaron?
by Maggie Bella Agus
Summary: Final de Sinsajo, antes del epílogo.
1. Chapter 1-Temor y pesadilla

**Summary: entre el final de S_insajo_ y el epílogo. Spoillers. No te recomiendo leer si no has leído este último libro.**

Hola! Decidí subir esta historia que empecé hace unos meses. en verdad soy una gran admiradora de Los Juegos del Hambre y quería poner en palabras las cosas que imagino que pasaron y no fueron escritas...quizá, justamente para que los _Tributos_ pudiéramos dejar fluir a nuestra imaginación. Bueno, no los aburro más. Espero que les guste.

También, para los _Twilighters_ les informo que también subo una historia llamada "¿Amigos?Claro" y Bella, otro miembro del usuario, sube otra, llamada "Las vueltas de la vida". Pueden darse una vuelta por nuestro perfil y curiosear...

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y _Los Juegos del Hambre_ pertenecen a la increíble _Suzanne Collins_, pero la historia que van a leer a continuación es producto de mi imaginación. ** Por favor, no copien.

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO I-Temor y pesadilla**_

POV PEETA

Hace ya medio año regresé al distrito 12. Lo primero que hice fue plantar unas prímulas en el jardín de Katniss en honor a Prim. Hemos acortado el abismo que nos separaba. Estuvimos trabajando en una especie de terapia consistente en un diario sobre las personas que queríamos recordar; ella escribe y yo dibujo. A pesar de todo, seguimos distanciados. Creo que es lo mejor. Ya no tengo ataques, pero si cortos _flashback_ que, con ayuda, consigo superar. Tengo miedo de que, al acercarme más a Katniss, se disparen los ataques y que salga herida.

La oigo gritar seguido por las noches. Las pesadillas no la dejan dormir, como a mí. He tenido que frenar el impulso de correr a su lado numerosas veces; por suerte, Effie y Haymitch están cerca. Katniss apenas sale para cazar.

Hace ya poco más de medio año regresé al distrito 12. Lo primero que hice fue plantar unas prímulas en el jardín de Katniss, en honor a Prim. Trabajamos juntos en un diario. Pero seguimos distanciados. Quizá sea lo mejor. Ya no tengo ataques como antes, pero si unos cortos flashbacks que consigo superar con ayuda. Tengo miedo de que, al acercarme a Katniss, se disparen y que salga herida. La oigo gritar seguido por las noches. Las pesadillas no la dejan dormir, como a mí. He tenido que frenar el impulso de correr a su lado muchas veces. Por suerte, casi siempre hay alguien cerca, para controlarnos.

Estoy en casa de Haymitch, con Effie, que viene de visita seguido. Él está sobrio, ya que los cargamentos de bebidas alcohólicas todavía no llegan. Desafortunadamente, eso lo pone de malhumor…peor al usual. Nos quedamos en silencio luego de que Effie nos ponga al tanto de cómo están las cosas en el Capitolio, aunque no haya escuchado casi nada de lo que dijo sé que habló de eso. No puedo apartar la vista de la ventana. Siento que falta alguien. Es como cuando hablábamos en el…pent-house del Capitolio, pero falta Katniss. Últimamente, cuando no está, noto su ausencia más que antes.

De repente, oímos unos gritos y el sonido de cosas al romperse. Un único pensamiento cruza mi mente.

-Katniss-murmuro, y echo a correr, antes de que puedan detenerme.

Llego a la puerta de su casa. Intento entrar, pero está cerrado. Casi siempre está abierta. Embisto la puerta y consigo abrirla. Escucho atentamente. El ruido viene de arriba. Subo las escaleras lo más rápido que puedo. Forcejeo con la puerta de su habitación hasta que se abre. Me quedo petrificado en el umbral por un instante, mientras mis ojos la buscan en el desorden. Hay vidrios, cerámicas, losa, plástico, millones de cosas rotas esparcidas por todo el piso. Un jarrón se estrella contra la pared a mi lado, y entonces la veo: en el piso, de rodillas, sobre todos los destrozos. Llora y grita descontroladamente. No entiendo nada de lo que dice. Corro hasta ella y la levanto. Se revuelve como un animal salvaje.

-¡Aléjate de él, víbora! ¡Peeta! ¡Peeta!-. Ahora si la entiendo.

-Katniss. ¡Katniss! Aquí estoy. Mírame. Solo es tu imaginación. ¿Me oyes? ¡Katniss!-. La doy vuelta para que me mire a los ojos; ¡Demonios! Tiene los suyos firmemente cerrados.

-No le harás daño a _mi_ Peeta. ¡Peeta, corre!-sigue gritando, aún fuera de sí. Wow, un segundo, ¿dijo "mi Peeta"? Agh, ¿en qué estoy pensando?

-¡Katniss, abre los ojos! ¡Mírame! Estoy bien-. Tomo su rostro con ambas manos.-Vamos… ¡Despierta!-Antes de darme cuenta de lo que hago, roso sus labios con los míos. Al contrario de lo que creí, solo tengo ganas de seguir besándola, no de…hacerle daño. Ella abre los ojos, que se clavan en los míos.

-Pee…Peeta-susurra, y me abraza. La rodeo con mis brazos y, por como tiembla, sé que está llorando.

-Shhh…tranquila…no pasa nada-le digo, acariciando su cabello.

-Snow….Snow iba a…a…-. Se le quiebra la voz.

-Shhh…Katniss, solo fue tu imaginación. Snow está muerto, ya no puede hacer daño-. Tomo sus manos y un líquido caliente las recorre. Bajo la vista y me encuentro con los coretes que causaron los destrozos en sus manos, y sus rodillas.

Haymitch me ayuda a vendarla, mientras Effie llama al nuevo médico. No se separa de mí mientras la cura. Por supuesto, yo no hago nada para apartarla. Ya había olvidado lo bien que se siente tenerla a mi lado. Le doy una mirada rápida: está en muy mal estado; tiene ojeras muy marcadas y está muy delgada.

Cuando el médico se va, Haymitch le ordena a Katniss que se duerma, pero, apenas cruza la puerta, ella se sienta en el sillón y le saca la lengua. No puedo evitar sonreír: es un gesto muy infantil, opero le sienta tan bien… Intenta subir las piernas al, pero, al hacerlo, emite un gemido. La levanto en brazos y la dejo en la cama.

-Intenta dormir, Katniss-le pido.

-Es inútil. Tengo pesadillas todo el tiempo; apenas cierro los ojos, se abalanzan sobre mí y no consigo volver a dormirme-. Trata de incorporarse pero la retengo.

-Sé lo que sientes. Todos hemos quedado marcados. Vamos, intenta dormir. Me quedaré hasta que te duermas ¿de acuerdo?-. Cierra los ojos. Luego de un rato, creo que se ha dormido. Acomodo un mechón de pelo tras su oreja y acaricio su mejilla, doy media vuelta listo para irme, aunque no quiero abandonar la paz que me transmite verla. Wow, me transmite paz nuevamente, ya no deseo…matarla. Ya no la siento como una amenaza.

-Quédate conmigo-me suelta de repente, tomando mi mano y abriendo los ojos. Dudo unos segundos, pero luego me recuesto a su lado y la rodeo con mis brazos. Ella apoya su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Siempre-le digo al oído.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Bueno, _Tributos_, espero que hayan disfrutado. Dejen_ Reviews_, pero, porfis, no sean malos. Se aceptan críticas constructivas, no destructivas XD. Actualizaré en cuanto pueda, porfis, diganme si les gustó.

Besos y buena semana,

MaggieCullen 3


	2. Chapter 2-Volviendo a vivir

_**BUENO, AQUÍ VA EL SEGUNDO CAPI, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES Y LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE PERTENECEN A LA INCREÍBLE SUZANNE COLLINS. ESTA HISTORIA SI ES PRODUCTO DE MI IMAGINACIÓN. PORFA, NO COPIEN.**_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO II-Volviendo a vivir**_

POV. KATNISS

Abro los ojos. Mi habitación está a oscuras; no entra luz por la ventana, así que supongo que es de noche. Me estiro en la cama; hace tiempo que no duermo tan bien. Tuve una corta pesadilla, pero luego de lo ocurrido hace 2 días, Peeta se ha quedado cerca y ha sido como en los viejos tiempos: me ha calmado en cuanto se ha dado cuenta de lo que ocurría.

…Peeta…

No lo he oído desde hace rato. Suele quedarse sentado en mi cama hasta que me duermo, y ayer incluso nos arriesgamos a dormir juntos. Yo he podido dormir, como en los viejos tiempos. Toco a mi lado, pero no hay nadie. Me incorporo un poco, apoyándome en los codos. ¿Habrá tenido un ataque?

-¿Peeta?-murmuro-¿PEETA?

-Ah. Lo siento, estaba pensando. Por fin despertaste. Buenas noches, dormilona-contesta desde la oscuridad a mi izquierda. Oigo pasos y se prende la luz. Suelto un gruñido y le lanzo un almohadón.

-Apágala, es mucha luz-le digo, tirándome contra el colchón y tapándome el rostro con la sábana.

-No. Debes asearte y comer algo-replica. Oigo como se acerca. Me arranca la sábana de las manos.-Vamos. Dúchate mientras preparo la cena.-Me da un beso en la frente y me tiende una mano.-¿Crees poder caminar?

Tomo su mano y, lentamente, me pongo en pie y camino un poco.

-Sí, ya no duelen tanto-respondo, refiriéndome a mis rodillas.

-Bien. Si necesitas algo, llámame.-Asiento. Se va y yo me meto en el baño. Se siente extraño el contacto con el agua. Es la primera vez que me baño en un tiempo. No se cómo Peeta ha podido estar a mi lado en este estado. Termino de ducharme y me envuelvo en una toalla. Seco mi cabello. Me pongo un pantalón corto, para que no me toque las rodillas, y una remera verde. Bajo despacio las escaleras. Estoy en los últimos peldaños cuando me distraigo viendo a Peeta, preparando la mesa. Tiene una pequeña sonrisa y tararea una melodía. Mi mirada recorre su rostro y se detiene al llegar a sus pestañas. Sólo se ven cuando les d la luz, son muy rubias. De pronto, las rodillas dejan de responderme, y caigo. Creo que estoy por estrellarme contra el piso, cuando dos fuertes brazos detienen mi caída.

-Deberías tener más cuidado-me dice Peeta, a unos centímetros de mi rostro. Nuestras miradas se cruzan, y se funden con la del otro, como pasaba antes.

-Gracias-susurro. La distancia entre nuestros rostros se va estrechando. Antes de darme cuenta de lo que ocurre, nuestros labios se encuentran en el recuerdo de un beso. Ya había olvidado lo bien que se sentía besarlo. El beso comienza a aumentar de intensidad. Quizá no era solo yo quien lo necesitaba. Mis dedos comienzan a jugar con su cabello. Y sus manos sujetan firmemente mi cintura, acercándome a él.

-Ay, por favor. ¿Podrían resolver sus asuntos en privado? No creo que quieran verme devolver todo el alcohol que tengo dentro.-Volteamos al oír a Haymitch detrás nuestro. Effie le lanza una mirada asesina.

-Lo siento, chicos. ¿Cómo te sientes, Katniss?-me pregunta ella.

-Mucho mejor…aunque, ahora me está dando hambre-respondo, mirando significativamente a Peeta.

-Ups. Me hiciste acordar que tengo que ver el pan. Permiso-dice él, y se va a la cocina.

-Veo que su relación ha mejorado notablemente-comenta Haymitch. Asiento y me dirijo al sillón. Suelta un suspiro.-Creo que mejor voy a disfrutar de la paz que me queda hasta que haya niños corriendo por toda la casa…o la aldea…

Estoy por sentarme en el sillón, pero me toma por sorpresa y caigo sentada en el piso. Peeta, que justo entraba en la sala tomando agua, la escupe y se atraganta. Veo sus mejillas sonrosadas y sé que las mías están peor.

-Haymitch. No te entrometas así. No es asunto tuyo-lo regaña Effie.-Lo siento otra vez, chicos. Mejor lo llevo a casa. Nos vemos pronto.-Y se va con Haymitch, que tiene una sonrisa triunfal, a rastras.

Entre nosotros queda un silencio incómodo. Por suerte, un oportuno rugido de mi estómago lo interrumpe, seguido por nuestras risas.

-Vamos a comer-dice Peeta.

-Huele a… ¿pan de queso?-pregunto, sentándome.

-Sí. Recordé que era tu favorito, así que hice un poco. Ten-responde, ofreciéndome una canastita con pan de queso.

-Gracias-digo, y en mi rostro se forma una sonrisa. Me duele un poco el rostro, hace mucho, mucho que no sonrío. Perfectamente podría haber olvidado como hacerlo. Peeta me devuelve la sonrisa.

-Así me gusta verte, con esa hermosa sonrisa. Temí nunca volver a verla.

-Yo también-. Quiero decirle que es él quien me ha hecho sonreír luego de tanto tiempo, que no sabe cuánto se lo agradezco…quisiera decirle tantas cosas.

-Te quiero, Katniss-me dice. Lo miro con los ojos tan abiertos que deben de estar por salírseme de las órbitas. ¿Acaso he escuchado mal? ¿Acaba de decir que me quiere? Quizá me he vuelto aún más loca de lo que creí y ahora imagino que me dice cosas que jamás me dirá.

-Yo…también te quiero, Peeta. Lamento nunca haber sido del todo sincera contigo, pero ahora puedes creerme: te , qué bien se siente decirlo.

Me acaricia delicadamente la mejilla y siento un agradable calor que se extiende por mi rostro, y luego, cuando sus labios rosan los míos, por todo mi cuerpo. Me acerco más a él, para poder besarlo mejor, y él me acerca aún más. Pero de repente, me suelta.

-Lo…lo siento. Yo…no quiero arriesgarme…-Intenta encontrar las palabras para expresarse.

-No, no. Está bien. Comprendo. Yo lo siento…

Cenamos en silencio. Luego, lleva la vajilla para lavarla.

-Déjame ayudarte-le digo, tomando el paño para secar.

-No, está bien. Ya lo hago yo-replica, intentando quitarme el paño. Pero yo lo quito de su alcance.

-No. Yo. Me siento completamente inútil. Déjame hacer algo.

-De acuerdo.

Continuamos la labor en silencio. De repente, me salpica. Luego yo lo mojo a él. Antes de darnos cuenta, la cocina se transforma en un campo de batalla de agua. Le tiro una olla con agua, y echo a correr. Pero antes de que llegue a la puerta, me alcanza y me abraza, empapándome por completo a mí también. Reímos descontroladamente. Incluso unas lágrimas escapan de mis ojos. Increíble.

-Ve a ponerte ropa seca, Katniss. Ahora vuelvo-dice. Y se va. Es extraño. No me gusto verlo cruzar esa puerta. Tengo miedo de que no vuelva, que desaparezca. Es lo único que me queda. No sé qué haría si lo perdiera ahora que he comenzado a recuperarlo. No. No voy a permitirlo. Me quito esos pensamientos de la cabeza, no quiero arruinar el buen momento que hemos pasado hace unos minutos.

Me cambio y me siento a esperarlo. No puedo evitar ponerme a pensar en todo lo que acabo de reír. ¿Cuándo ha sido la última vez que he reído tanto, hasta llorar, hasta que me dolieron las costillas? Nunca, o al menos, no desde la muerte de mi padre. Ni siquiera Gale me ha hecho reír así. _Gale_. Su nombre causa un extraño efecto en mí. Mi mejor amigo me abandonó, me dejó sola cuando yo más necesitaba de alguien. Aunque creo que quizá es mejor así. Me arrebató lo único que yo estaba segura de amar en este mundo. La única persona que estaba segura que conocía todo de mí, la única que podía sacar siempre mi lado bueno. Mi pequeña, mi patito. _Prim._ Bueno, no fue él literalmente. Fueron las bombas que él y Beetee crearon. Esas bombas que arrebataron la vida a inocentes, en su mayoría, niños. No encuentro ningún sentimiento que de indicio de necesitarlo. Lo que me duele es que me haya abandonado sin siquiera luchar por mí. Peeta, que ha sufrido tanto, en gran parte por mi culpa, que ha sido torturado por el Capitolio…aún está a mi lado, a pesar de que no sé si aún me ama, se ha quedado. Por más pensamientos que le hayan metido sobre el daño que puedo hacerle, está aquí y continúa luchando para recuperarse. Gale cambió. La guerra lo cambió. Dejó de comportarse como el chico que soñaba con huir al bosque, con ser libre y huir de la violencia del Capitolio. Peeta está aquí. Y estoy decidida a recuperarlo. Por más que cueste, voy a ayudarlo. No voy a abandonarlo como hice antes. No.

-¿Katniss? ¿Estás bien?-oigo a Peeta, frente a mí. Levanto la mirada. Lo veo ahí, parado en la puerta y no puedo retener el impulso de correr a sus brazos.-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunta, confundido, recibiéndome y abrazándome suavemente.

-Temí que no volvieras.

-Te dije que siempre me quedaré.-Se aparta y me mira a los ojos.-¿Has llorado?

-¿Qué?-Toco mis mejillas. Ni siquiera fui consiente de haber llorado.-Oh, no es nada.

-Katniss…

-No es nada. En serio. Prefiero no hablar de eso, ¿sí?

-De acuerdo-responde, mirándome con sospecha.-¿Vamos a dormir?

-Sí.

Subimos y nos recostamos. Él me rodea con sus brazos y yo acomodo mi cabeza en su hombro. Al rato, me quedo dormida.

_Continuará..._

* * *

BUENO, TRIBUTOS, ESE FUE EL SEGUNDO CAPI. ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTANDO. YA SABEN, DEJEN REVIEWS Y TODO ESO.

BESOS,

MAGGIECULLEN


	3. Chapter 3-Reconstruyendo

HOLA! En verdad lamento haberme demorado tanto en actualizar! Lo lamento, lo lamento! Sé que deben querer matarme! Hagan fila atrás de Bella! Supongo que deben entender lo que son las complicaciones con los exámenes, la escuela y la vida en general!

gracias a todos por sus reviews, por agregarme y seguirme, gracias!

sin más, los dejo leer.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y _Los Juegos del Hambre_ pertenecen a la increíble _Suzanne Collins_, pero la historia que van a leer a continuación es producto de mi imaginación. ** Por favor, no copien.

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO III-Reconstrucción**_

POV. KATNISS

Siento la calidez de la luz del sol acariciando mi rostro. Abro los ojos. Peeta no está a mi lado. Lo llamo, pero no obtengo respuesta. Sobre su almohada hay una nota.

_Querida Katniss:_

_ Fui a la panadería para seguir con los detalles de la reconstrucción._

_Tienes el desayuno listo en la cocina. Nos vemos luego._

_Con cariño, Peeta._

No puedo evitar sonreír. Estiro mis músculos y me visto. Bajo y devoro el desayuno. Delicioso, como siempre. Definitivamente, Peeta sabe lo que hace. Me trenzo el cabello, lo que me supone todo un desafío luego de no peinarme por mucho tiempo. Cuando consigo vencer a mi cabello, salgo rumbo a la panadería.

En el camino, me cruzo con muchas personas, algunas que recuerdo haber visto en un pasado, y otras que no. La mayoría está trabajando, o haciendo algo productivo. Me avergüenzo de mí misma; yo no he hecho nada útil en un largo período. Algunas me sonríen, pero en casi todos sus ojos noto evidencia de tristeza. Creo que ahora será normal ver tristeza. Casi todos hemos perdido alguien, sino a todos. Veo a niños jugando, son los que parecen más felices. Aunque…sus padres los miran y ya no hay rastro de preocupación por perderlos.

Muchos pensamientos se meten juntos en mi cabeza, y luchan por ganar terreno. Comienzo mi juego mental de palabras para no enloquecer. Un pensamiento consigue abrirse paso: no hay más Juegos del Hambre. Los niños ya no tienen por qué temer llegar a los 12 años; y sus padres no tienen por qué temerlo tampoco. Somos libres. No puedo evitar que unas lágrimas se derramen al recordar a todos los que dieron su vida por esto. Quizá yo también debería haber dado la mía en lugar de la de Prim, como aquella vez, hace lo que ya me parece una eternidad. No puedo evitar pensar en Finnick, Annie y el pequeño. Su padre dio su vida para que él fuera libre, pero ahora…no está para disfrutar.

Estoy llegando a la panadería, así que seco mis ojos para que Peeta no note que he llorado. Me detengo unos minutos y luego me acerco. Él me ve y viene hacia mí.

-Buen día. Leíste mi nota-me dice, luego de abrazarnos.

-Sí. ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

-Porque te veías tan tranquila que no quise interrumpirte.

-Wow, está quedando genial-le digo, mirando sobre su hombro la panadería.

-Gracias. Ven a verla por dentro. Falta muy poco para terminar.

Entramos y no puedo evitar sorprenderme. Es increíble la memoria de Peeta; está igual a la anterior. Lo recuerdo porque, luego de los primeros juegos, visitaba a Peeta ahí.

-Peeta…es…es increíble. Es igual a la anterior.

-Gracias. Quise hacerla así por ellos-noto que se le quiebra un poco la voz y lo miro. Sus ojo están vidriosos, y una lágrima escapa por su mejilla. No es de los que guardan sus sentimientos. Y me encanta. Le aprieto la mano, para que sepa que estoy con él. Decido no abandonarlo, quiero que sepa que yo también estoy para él, como él está para mí. Me abraza, ocultando su rostro en mi cuello. Puedo sentir su respiración cálida contra mi piel. Y un calor se extiende por mi cuerpo.

Permanecemos así unos minutos; incluso llego a pensar que se ha dormido, pero no digo nada. Luego, nos marchamos a mi casa, juntamos comida y nos vamos al lago a almorzar. Peeta se enamora del lugar; se toma varios minutos para examinarlo. Comemos y nos quedamos descansando.

-¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?-me pregunta, mientras yo subo a un árbol a buscar unos frutos.

-Solía venir con mi padre. Gale trajo a quienes pudo aquí cuando…ya sabes-. Frunce el ceño al oír ese nombre. Bajo del árbol.

-Tú…extrañas a Gale. ¿Real o no real?-La pregunta final me toma por sorpresa. Me pone nerviosa oírla. Cada vez que la hace, temo perderlo.

-No real-. Me mira confundido.-No sé bien qué ocurre. Cuando pienso en él, no siento nada.

-Lo siento. Sé que lo querías.

-No importa. Vinimos aquí a pasar un buen momento, no pensemos en cosas negativas.

Nos metemos al agua. A Peeta le da un corto flashback, pero ya estamos acostumbrados y pronto se pasa. Salimos y nos recostamos en el pasto, él con su cabeza en mi regazo.

-Canta-me pide, con los ojos cerrados y el rostro un poco tenso.

-No sé…hace tiempo que no canto, debo sonar horrible.

-Por favor…

-Pero…

-Canta.

-Bien. Te lo advertí-. Me aclaro la garganta y comienzo. No puedo apartar mi mirada de su rostro mientras canto. Su expresión se va relajando. Miro el cielo al terminar de cantar. Luego, vuelvo a mirar a Peeta. Sus ojos recorren los árboles; luego, se posan en los míos.

-Sí se callan las aves-me dice, sonriendo. Le respondo la sonrisa.

Volvemos a la Aldea. Vamos a mi casa. Intentamos prender la luz a la vez y yo quedo atrapada entre él y la pared. Sonríe, y acerca su rostro al mío. Nuestros labios entran en contacto, y nuestras bocas libran una batalla para ganar terreno.

-Ay, ¿en serio? ¿Es así siempre o sólo cuando yo llego?-Haymitch vuelve a interrumpirnos.

-Si siquiera llamaras a la puerta, no nos encontrarías así-replica Peeta, separándose de mí, un tanto molesto. Debo admitir que no sabía que le molestara tanto que Haymitch nos interrumpiera en un beso.

-Todos sabemos que no está familiarizado con eso-digo-¿Qué ocurre? Supuse que estarías borracho, tirado en algún lado.

-No, ojalá fuera así preciosa-responde, con su sarcasmo habitual.-Lamentablemente, hubo un retraso y el tren no llega hasta mañana.

-Y…..

-Veo que están apurados por seguir con lo suyo. Mejor olvídenlo.

-Haymitch, ahora que nos interrumpiste, dinos a qué viniste-dijo Peeta, perdiendo la paciencia.

-Bueno, Romeo. Effie me mandó a invitarlos a cenar. Pero no se preocupen. Puedo decirles que tenían otros "planes".

-Dile que en un rato estamos ahí-respondí, ignorando su último comentario.

-Bien. Si eso quieren….-Se dirige a la puerta.

-Adiós, Haymitch. Nos vemos en un rato-le dice Peeta, cerrando la puerta apenas se va. Suelta un suspiro de exasperación.

-Jajajajaja! Consiguió acabar con tu paciencia-me burlo. Ríe.

-voy a prepararme en casa. Paso por ti en un rato, Katniss.

-De acuerdo.

Se va y yo voy a ducharme. No sé qué ponerme. Veo una pila de ropa en mi ropero. La esparzo sobre mi cama y veo una tanda de vestidos informales que supuestamente "yo" había diseñado. En realidad, habían sido obra del genio de Cinna. Recordarlo me hace llorar, lo extraño. Era tan buen amigo…siempre sabía que decirme, o cuándo callar, o cuando simplemente hacer un gesto…o estar. Un amigo sin remplazo. Sé que no le gustaría verme llorar por su ausencia, pero no puedo evitarlo. Lloro, sentada contra la cama, abrazando un vestido. Luego de un rato, consigo calmarme. Peeta podría venir en cualquier momento y seguramente no le gustaría mucho que lo recibiera así.

Elijo uno de los vestidos, uno verde estilo musculosa, largo hasta casi las rodillas, y me lo pongo. Voy al espejo y me observo, intentando decidir qué hacer con mi cabello. No puedo hacerme mi clásica trenza, no encaja con mi cabello. Como no estoy con todas las luces, decido dejarlo suelto y de un lado lo pongo tras mi oreja. Encuentro unas sandalias sin tacón y me las pongo. Cuando estoy terminando de calzármelas, oigo a Peeta llamándome.

-Ya bajo, Peeta-grito, abriendo la puerta. Me doy una última mirada en el espejo y salgo, cerrando detrás de mí la puerta. Se da vuelta al escuchar ese sonido y se queda mirándome con la boca abierta.-¿Listo?

-¿Eh?...Ah, eh, sí, sí. Vamos.

_...Continuará..._

* * *

Dejen reviews porfiss! Me hacen muy feliz y me alientan a seguir escribiendo!

Besos, y buena semana,

Maggie :3


	4. Chapter 4-No debo rendirme

CAPÍTULO VI-

POV. PEETA

Estoy esperando a Katniss para ir a comer con Effie y Haymitch. Hemos pasado un buen día. Fuimos al lago. En cierto modo, me alivió que no extrañe a Gale. Recuerdo perfectamente mis preocupaciones con respecto a él y Katniss. Sé que era muy importante para ella, y habría estado dispuesto a dejarla con él si eso la hubiera hecho feliz. Todas estas cosas van regresando a mi mente con el tiempo. Cada vez los recuerdos son más rápidos y los ataques más cortos. Hoy nadamos, lo que me trajo un corto flashback.

Cuando vino esta mañana a la panadería, noté que había llorado, pero actué como si no me diera cuenta. Eso es normal ahora en ella. Me refiero al hecho de que llora desde que todo ocurrió, aunque ahora ya no es tan frecuente, va mejorando. Estuve todo el día preguntándome porqué habrá sido esta vez, pero quizá sea mejor no preguntarle. No aún.

Pasando a un tema más alegre, Sae me ha dicho que Effie aprendió a cocinar. Vamos a probar la primer comida que ha hecho en su vida. No quiero apurar a Katniss, pero ya me está entrando hambre.

-Ya bajo, Peeta-me grita. Escucho que cierra la puerta y volteo. No puedo evitar que mi boca se abra un poco. Se ha puesto un vestido. ¿Desde cuándo usa vestido por elección propia? Se ve hermosa. Lleva el cabello suelto, con dos mechones enganchados tras los oídos con hebillas.-¿Listo?

-¿Eh?-Vamos, Peeta, concéntrate.-Ah, eh, sí, sí. Vamos. Wow, te ves genial.

-Gracias, tú también te ves muy bien.-Salimos y automáticamente, nuestras manos se entrelazan. Nos miramos y le sonrío al ver su mirada alerta, para demostrarle que no pasa nada. Caminamos hasta la casa que está ocupando Effie en la Aldea. Tocamos la puerta.-Espera-me detiene Katniss. La miro confundido. Estira sus manos hasta mi cuello y me acomoda la camisa.-Mucho mejor-me dice, sonriendo. Quiero besarla, pero la puerta se abre, deteniéndome.

-Ah, ya llegaron los tórtolos-dice Haymitch. Increíblemente, está aseado y vestido prolijamente.

-Hola, chicos-nos saluda Effie, saliendo de la cocina y dándonos un pequeño abrazo.-La cena ya casi está. Pasen y siéntense.-Vuelve a la cocina y nosotros vamos a sentarnos con Haymitch.

-Cualquier cosa, tengo comida enlatada-nos dice él en un susurro. Katniss y yo lo fulminamos con la mirada.-¿Qué? Después no vengan a rogar, ¿eh?

La cena estuvo deliciosa. Comimos, charlamos, bromeamos…por primera vez en mucho tiempo, quién sabe cuánto, me siento en mi hogar, con una pequeña familia. Tiene pocos miembros, pero aprecio mucho a cada uno de ellos, con sus problemas y todo. Yo también los tengo, y ellos me quieren por más peligroso que sea. Nos apoyamos entre nosotros, nos ayudamos a seguir…viviendo.

-Mañana, por fin, llegan las bebidas decentes-suelta Haymitch, mirando el vaso de jugo de naranja que tiene en la mano.

-Si te refieres a las bebidas alcohólicas, sí, llegan mañana. Por fin dejarás de molestar un poco-replica Katniss, haciéndonos reír.

-Ah, veo que aún sigues molesta porque los interrumpí esta tarde, preciosa. ¿Tú también, Peeta?-me pregunta, girándose hacia mí.

-Ah, tu nunca cambiarás, Haymitch-suspiro.

-Aún no respondes a mi pregunta.

-Intento superarlo. Sí…creo que sobreviviré.

-Oh… ¿Qué es eso, Haymitch? Peeta te ha cerrado la boca-se burla Katniss, haciéndonos reír a todos.

Jugamos a las cartas, y Haymitch, increíblemente, nos da una paliza. Bien entrada la noche, Katniss y yo nos despedimos de Haymitch y Effie, y la acompaño a casa, ignorando los comentarios de nuestro antiguo mentor. Me detengo en la puerta. Aún no estoy seguro de que sea lo correcto que Katniss y yo convivamos, mis ataques disminuyen, sí, pero no han desaparecido todavía. ¿Y si llega a agarrarme uno en medio de la noche y la lastimo?

-¿Qué? ¿No entras?-me pregunta.

-Sí, lo siento. Me distraje. Vamos.-entro tras ella y cierro la puerta.

-Ha sido un buen día ¿verdad?-Comienza a subir las escaleras.

-Sí.

-Vamos, sube-me dice, al darse vuelta y ver que tengo los pies clavados en el piso.

-Katniss….yo…no sé si sea buena idea que me quede.

-Peeta…

-No. ¿Qué pasaría si me agarrara un ataque? ¿Qué harías?-le pregunto, con mi mirada clavada en sus ojos.

-Peeta. Hoy en el lago tuviste uno y creo que lo superamos bastante bien ¿no es así?-replica, bajando la escalera y acercándose.

-Sí, pero ese fue un ataque leve. Si llegara a ocurrir uno fuerte, sería mucho más difícil detenerlo.

-Pero si lo queremos, lo lograremos, Peeta. No voy a dejarte. No estás solo.-dice, acercándose aún más, y tomando mi mano.-Escúchame.-Sus ojos están vidriosos.-Quiero que sepas que soy perfectamente consciente de que, si no fuera por ti, no estaría aquí.-Las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo ya escapan por sus mejillas.-Eres lo único que me queda, y no pienso dejar de luchar por recuperarte.

-Katniss…

-Si te rindes, todo el sacrificio de los que dieron su vida será inútil. Esas son las palabras que me ayudan a seguir adelante.-Ya está llorando descontroladamente.

Sin poder evitarlo, paso mis brazos por su espalda y la acerco a mí, estrechándola contra mi pecho. Acaricio su cabello mientras llora en mi hombro y nos sentamos en el sofá, abrazados. Esto es extraño. Por un lado, me gusta que ya no guarde sus sentimientos para ella. Pero me duele verla así. Poco a poco, su llanto va disminuyendo y su respiración se va volviendo constante.

-Me quedaré, Katniss-suspiro, aunque sé que está dormida. Me levanto del sofá con ella entre mis brazos y la llevo hasta su habitación. La acuesto en la cama y la cubro con las mantas. Notando el agotamiento del día, me dejo caer a su lado. Antes de quedarme dormido, noto que se mueve a mi lado, acercándose, y la rodeo con mis brazos.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**_Se que tardé mucho, perdon._**

**_Este cap es medio cortito, pero ya intentaré seguir._**

**_Besos y gracias por esperar,_**

**_MaggieCullen_**


End file.
